


An Idiot's Guide To Falling In Love

by Grimme



Series: An Idiot's Guide To Falling In Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimme/pseuds/Grimme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's the owner of Winchester's Hunt, a cafe started by the proud man himself - everything's good and well until a quiet, middle-aged man comes into the shop, then ... well, nothing. Eventually, Dean Winchester finds himself becoming more interested in the mysterious guest who says too little and frowns too much and perhaps, just maybe, he's found the perfect way to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idiot's Guide To Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you so much for taking time out to read this fic and I'd just like to thank Yvie (l acorazon.tumblr.com ) for beta-ing this and also for those people who decided that I should write this!
> 
> Without further ado ...
> 
> Well, try not to die from my crappy storyline =w=

**[Winchester’s Hunt, 5 P.M.]**

It was about mid-afternoon when Dean Winchester first spotted the dark-haired man walk into his café, sun-beaten and tired as he walked towards the owner of the little shop.

“An Affogato, please.”

“Gotcha’.”

Three minutes later and Dean was walking towards him, smile up and drink ready.

“Rough day, huh?” Dean asked, trying to make conversation, since there really was nobody else in the shop given that it was mid-way in between lunch and dinner on a lazy Monday.

“Yes. You could say that.” Was the other’s low, raspy, and agonizingly simple reply.

Now, any other normal person would’ve gone on some sort of explanation – or at least, Dean expected that to be the case – but not this guy. He simply stared at his laptop screen, as though he was hoping for some sort of a miracle to happen to clear away whatever problems he was currently experiencing.

“So uh, you work around here?” Dean inquired, attempting to sound as friendly as possible.

“Yes. “

…

Well, that was helpful.

“If you need anything, just call for me, alright?”

“Of course. Thank you very much.”

And that was it, though Dean quickly noticedthat the man had remarkably blue eyes, even from a distance away.

For the rest of the time that day, Dean worked on cleaning the bar top, grinning at the office ladies from nearby as they came in a little early before dinner time, charms tuned up.

“What do you recommend, sweetie?” A woman in her mid-twenties, spotting flaxen blonde hair and well-manicured nails asked with a mischievous smirk.

“The Chicken Caesar Salad’s good. You tried the Garden Salad the last time, yeah?” He answered, whipping a black pen out with his ordering chip, the other three talking about recent happenings in town.

“I’ll take it then.” She chirped, the three of them then quickly making up their minds after that.

Then things started to get busier.

Jo came in after school to help out at about seven in the evening, the blonde laughing at Dean who was already up to his neck in work at _that time_ , having to tend to an almost full house all by himself, the two chefs in the back already working up a storm.

“Busy day, huh?” She asked, positioning her beret properly, eyes glancing over to the unfamiliar figure who still had the single cup of affogato perched near the edge of his tiny, round table.

“That one’s pretty cute – he alone here?”

“Yeah, now go bring table 12 their desserts, they’re gonna leave soon after this.” Dean instructed, handing her a tray, the student nodding and quickly going to do her job.

One and a half hour later, when the number of people in the café had decreased significantly, Dean finally managed to take a second out to breath.

“I swear I’m underpaid.” Jo complained, receiving a light smack on her shoulder from her employer.

“Sorry man, I’m pretty broke too. Gotta support my lil’ brother.” He joked, though in all honesty, he was bloody well proud of Sammy and his oversized brain.

Jo laughed, then boxed Dean’s stomach playfully before noticing that the man who had barely moved an inch from two hours ago raising his hand.

“I got this.” Dean mumbled and proceeded to brisk walk over to his side.

“What time do you close?”

“Ten’s the latest, anything else for you?”

“I was wondering if you could get me a ham and cheese sandwich, parmesan maize.” He ordered, still frowning at his screen while he typed away.

“Good choice. You want another drink?”

“…. An Americano would be good, thank you very much.”

Dean frowned, and then looked at the clock.

It read 8.30 p.m.

“Okay, so one parmesan maize ham and cheese sandwich and one Americano. That _’s_ all?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Hmm, weird, but hey – who the hell was he to judge someone for drinking coffee at night?

“He’s cute.” Jo muttered, setting out to prepare the drink while Dean walked to the kitchen to spike the order chip, frowning as she did a complete once over of the raven.

“Seriously? Really?” 

“What? Don’t you think he’s cute?”

Dean’s jaw dropped, but nothing came out and after having nothing to say for a couple of seconds, he chose to shut up so that he didn’t look like a fish out of water.

When Jo was done with the drink, she took out a piece of paper and wrote down a series of number, folding it in half and placing it next to the cup, Dean shaking his head.

“You don’t even know him and you’re giving him your number?”

She simply nodded, the ends of her lips perked upwards.

“Yeah, whatever…”

 Castiel looked up, eyes groggy and tired, running simply on sheer determination and caffeine, looking at Dean like as though he was some sort of godsend.

“Here’s your coffee. Your sandwich will be coming right up.”

Thanks were exchanged before they both returned to their respective duties.

**[Winchester’s Hunt, 9:50 P.M.]**

“Hey, uh, sorry, but we’re closing up in ten.”

“Oh. Alright. Thank you. I shall leave before that.” Castiel replied, tone clipped and polite, his perpetual frown still stuck on his face.

Dean nodded, then went about to Jo’s side, the girl yawning slightly as she sat in front of the table, looking through a few photographs she’d taken earlier that day, her boss dropping into the empty seat beside her just as the sound of a ringing bell sounded, signifying the departure of their last customer.

“Well, we’re done for today then.” Dean announced, stretching his arms skywards, flinching when the door suddenly swung open.

“Sorry, I haven’t paid for the bill.”

Jo looked to Castiel, then Dean, who looked back to her curiously.

“You … haven’t?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Right… That’s fine.”

The youngest out of the three looked at Dean like he had lost his mind.

“Come back tomorrow, or another day. Have another coffee, settle the bill then.”

This statement seemed to please the office worker as he apologized one more time, bowing slightly before taking his leave.

“Admit it,” She smirked right after the customer left.

“You want to see him again.”

“Kid, the bar’s closed. Too much trouble to start the whole thing up, and he seemed like an honest guy…”

“Stop lying to yourself, Dean Winchester ~” She teased, then grabbed her bag pack and skipped out, said man shaking his head and following suite, because yes, there definitely was something strangely attractive about the aura that this man had around him, something calm, almost elusive.

**_Ding!_ **

Dean blinked, taking his phone out to read a text message from an unknown number.

‘It is a good thing that I was provided with your contact number. I shall drop by tomorrow afternoon. Good Night.’

Silence went on for a couple of minutes before Dean turned to his employee, only to realize that she was already a couple of steps away, laughing as she ran.

**Author's Note:**

> -Waves-
> 
> Congrats on surviving!
> 
> So yes, if you enjoyed this, why not do a good deed and leave a kudo? 8D
> 
> One more thing - I will be doing requests so certain parts of this fic will be determined by you readers - once you're done with this, go onto my tumblr to send me anything you want to be done for the next chapter in a cafe setting and I'll try to incorporate that into the next installment!
> 
> Once more, Thanks a lot!
> 
> \- Grimme ( abcdefgIwillkillyourfamily.tumblr.com )


End file.
